


Constructive Criticism

by orphan_account



Series: Attached [3]
Category: Impractical Jokers
Genre: Confessions, M/M, Penis Size, Trust
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-07
Updated: 2016-09-07
Packaged: 2018-08-13 13:14:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 319
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7977994
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Q gets a little self-conscious about the way his dick looks. He asks Joe for his opinion.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Constructive Criticism

**Author's Note:**

> The series is now available in standalone form!

“Hey, so can I ask you a favor?”

“Anything, pal, you know that,” Joe says.

“So, this is stupid, and I should probably go see a doctor or something, but,” Q begins.

“Whoa, are you alright? If it’s money, you know we’ll all help you out, man.”

Q puts up his hands in a defensive gesture.

“No, no, I’m fine. Really. Well, I’m not fine, but I’m good. I probably shouldn’t have even brought it up.”

He takes a swig of his beer in the hopes that it would calm him down. Joe grabs his hand when he puts his bottle down. His blue eyes were wide as silver dollars.

“Q, you’re kind of freaking me out here. Tell me what’s going on.”

“Jesus,” Q says and shakes his head. “This is exactly what I was trying to avoid. I’m not going off the deep end or anything. It’s just—It’s about my dick.”

Joe cocks a brow and retracts his hand.

“Your dick.”

“Yep.”

“Well, what’s wrong with the general?” Joe asks.

Joe’s straightforwardness makes Q laugh.

“I’ve got this scar on my cock that I got when I was fuckin’ around where I shouldn’t’ve as a kid, and I was in the bathroom peeing just a minute ago, and I was wondering the look of it has kept me from getting laid in the past and if I should get the scar tissue removed.”

Joe blinks and shifts in his chair.

“So, what, you want me to take a look?”

“Would you? Is that weird? It’s kind of been bothering me, and I didn’t know who to talk to about it.”

Joe flashes his thousand watt smile and claps Q on the shoulder.

“What are friends for if not to give each other constructive criticism on their cocks in the handicap stall of a men's room at a crowded bar?”

Q thinks he makes a good point.


End file.
